The most Dangerous Game
by Kingdavid5
Summary: a story of a young man with a major case of multiple personality disorder gone wrong finds himself in a situation that he must travel to another dimension to find and fight the villain hunting him in order to protect himself and all his new friends that he makes on the way
1. Chapter 1 introductions

The most dangerous game

**Authors note: this story may contain gruesome, depressing fates for fictional characters. This story will contain the following which belong to their own respective owners.**

**Slender-man, Pokémon, jack the ripper, scary Ned, and other monsters that may or may not be added in the future.**

**Also if there is something you would like to see in future chapters let me know.**

Chapter one: The curse

A young boy born into a poor-ish family, this family had multiple curses upon them the first and most prevalent was an endless hunger because of which most of their waking time they must constantly eat. The second curse was a strange form of multiple personality disorder most of the personality's evil. The third and final curse was upon the young child named David recently born into this family with both of the other curses he had a third which wasn't really a problem until he learned to walk.

While everybody had inner demons (addictions temptation naughty thoughts) he had inner monsters although he had some control over them, they often took control when necessary. You could say the monsters are evil, but are they truly? This chapter is a story about that young boy's time in kinder garden.

Other kids surrounded David who had blue eyes pale skin and monsters inside him teasing harassing and even punching him, for no reason other than the fact he was different when one child kicked him, he laughed evilly a blood-like liquid flowed from his mouth as he stood up pushing away the other children scars formed all over his face ugly disgusting formations formed as he continued laughing "scary Ned is coming for you" he said in an evil un-childlike voice followed by him biting deep into the arm of the nearest child taking a mouthful of flesh in the process leaning back and chewing it with his mouth open as the other children screamed in fear and the child that was bitten in pain, they ran away.

Ned spat out the flesh and David to took back control who vomited immediately knowing full well what Ned did he enveloped the chunk of flesh with psychic energy and teleported it back to the child he bit mending it at the same time.

When he arrived back home he went into his room and lied on his bed if you could even call it that it was more like rags all over the floor and that was it with the exception of a cheap cupboard to store what little clothes he did have.

He closed his eyes and entered his mind, which was more advanced than most people his age.

He entered a room of which all of his personas and monsters where waiting

"NED YOU WENT TO FAR TODAY!" David shouted

"We could have been caught by an adult, and if that happened who know how many people we would have to kill in order to stay alive. We might even have had to move to another dimension just to get away do you want that to happen, because I know your feelings towards that girl" David said quite angrily

"So they'll be fine" Ned said

"He wouldn't be if I wasn't able to heal the wounds of others, which by the way would mean they could find out who bit him by the dental records to the mark of the bite leading them strait here"

"So? You healed him so there is no evidence"

""thou shalt not tempt the lord" you all know the meaning of that and I expect you to react accordingly" while that was mostly pointed at Ned it was Also pointed to the other monsters and personas "Ned I keep you because I have to not because I want to" David finished as he walked past Ned towards Mark the slender-man

"Mark I need you to watch the children that attacked me earlier make sure they don't tell anyone," "but" he said just before slender left "do not kill them unless there is any other way and clean up the mess, no witnesses" Mark (slender) nodded

In the physical world Mark had taken over the body it was now taller and more slender the face was replaced by white skin seemingly covering all facial features including eyes nose and mouth and ears, the hair was completely gone so the head looked like an egg. The arms and legs stretched and grew more slender quickly removing the clothing he was wearing in the process, opened the cupboard and took out a clean white undershirt a black suit and trousers that he stole several months ago, and put them on when the growth stopped.

When he had finally put all his clothing on, he slender-ported (a form of teleportation that can only be done by the slender man and cannot be replicated by other beings) first to the boy Ned bit using his slender-vision (a much higher form of vision than what humans can perceive where he can zoom in and out and see 360 degrees around him) David had in fact managed to perfectly heal the surface wound without leaving a scar however there was blood on the boys clothing "this could raise suspicion" he thought to himself

He slender-ported behind the child and covered the boys mouth so he couldn't scream and took him to a river and force washed all the blood off the clothes then slender porting to the child's home and then 'borrowed' the face of a random man so as to not scare them and knocked on the door at this point the child was unconscious and when the mother of the boy opened the door and saw her son drenched and in the presence of a stranger she was terrified she went to speak but was interrupted by mark "your son fell into the lake" passing the boy to the mother "I would recommend taking him to the hospital to be checked one" he said as he walked away the mother immediately dashed towards the car.

After 'returning' the face he 'borrowed' Mark slender-ported home knowing that the other children's parents would think it was just their imagination.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2 Growing up

CHAPTER 2 GROWING UP

David and all the others inside him have managed to go through most of his childhood without attracting to much attention but problems started to rise when he reached high school.

David's father managed to invent a device that allowed inter dimensional travel and made millions. Being the greedy bastard he is he left David and his mother to fend for themselves. David's mother soon got sick and after several years of suffering she died; if his father was there he would have been able to pay for the operation that could have saved her. David fell into a depression keeping a larger distance from people than usual this grabbed the attention of one particular girl at his school she found it strange that David could live by himself not work and still manage to survive.

After school on a scorching summer afternoon she followed him home, although he was well aware that she was following him he did not know why. After thinking about a way to find out without attracting attention he turned around a corner and stopped and turned around facing the corner he just turned and waited for her to peek around the corner. This startled her as she was spotted he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into a closer position although his intentions where to grab her other arm and question her he pulled her to hard, and she fell on top of him.

"Not what I was expecting" Said David as he tried to get up keeping hold of her wrist. He then turned to her and asked "why are you following me?"

"You interest me" she said … "o where are my manners my name is Maxine" she said as she put out her hand which he reluctantly shook.

"What do you mean I interest you?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure but I do know that your father abandoned you your mother is dead you don't work and yet you manage to survive on your own, I want to know how"

"The knowledge you seek will do you little good as only I can use it for my benefit"

"What do you mean?"

He had enough of this conversation and continued to walk home she continued to follow him so he started to run, and so did she. "Damn it he said to himself he couldn't out run her as Mark took over quickly slender-ported him home and returned control to David.

"That was close said a voice behind him" he turned around and saw Maxine standing there.

"What the hell! Leave me alone" he yelled before Mark slender-ported him to Australia the nearest English speaking continent that has heard very little about him. Figured she'd just keep following him if he just kept running.

He found he was in the city of Brisbane the Queensland equivalent of Washington.

He noticed that he was still wearing he school uniform and it was unlikely that there was a school with the same uniform in the area so he needed to change.

The only clothing shop nearby was a women's clothing store…

Luckily for him he had a female persona.

Finding a secluded area he allowed Gloria his female persona to take control with instructions of what to do. Of course at first she didn't want to do it however the promise of whatever she wanted for dinner changed her mind.

After 'changing into Gloria she headed to the clothing store luckily in Australia it seems to be the fashion to wear clothing slightly too big for the wearer after selecting her choice of clothing with included short blue miniskirt, pink panties, black elastic lased bra, and a black top. Obviously her goal was to get attention.

When she approached the register and pulled out David's wallet counting out the money as the counter girl scanned all the items with the look of 'you skank' when she looked at Gloria "how much is that?" Gloria politely asked

"One hundred and twenty dollars 65 cents" said the counter girl

"50, 60, 80, 100, 120, 120.50" she said aloud as she counted the money out finding herself 15 cents short searching every pocket of David's pants which took a few minutes because the pants had more pockets than material finally finding a dollar coin.

Luckily the woman didn't care that the money was American as the order was processed and Gloria took the receipt and left until they can get more money Gloria will have to control the body.

After strolling down the street for about 20 minutes she found a public restroom where she got changed.

Now she was hungry however after spending almost all of her money on clothes she was going to have trouble getting anything. So she started formulating a plan, which involved 'renting' a room at a motel and ordering a pizza or something, what to order she wasn't too sure.

After asking for directions 10 times and a 20 minute walk she arrived at a small motel and wasn't she lucky that the manager was kind enough to stay in a room free of charge until her parents arrived whom of which could pay the bill, classic move by Gloria the con-artist before leaving to her room she asked the address as she was going to order a pizza.

As soon as she got to her room she used the payphone and order five pizzas one meat lovers one Hawaiian one supreme and two cheesy crusts.

Lucky for her she gets to taste it all and not have to deal with any of the carbs because when one persona eats all of them taste it.

So she changed back into David's school uniform allowing him to take over without any discomfort.

Now that David was back in control he started to search something to knock out the delivery boy to get a free meal.

"Ok I'm going to slam him over the back of the head with this potted plant and once he's unconscious I'll drag his body and tie him up in the bathroom eat then we'll stay the night and then call the police to free him after we have gone, anybody have anything to add" he said in his head to the other personas a general "no" was received. As the doorbell rang, and the plan was taken into action.

David picked up the pot plant open the door and narrowly avoided slamming it into the face of the manager. "Whoa" he said as he managed to gain his balance.

"Watch what you swing at…Wait a minute I thought a young girl hear" the man said looking suspiciously at David

"Yes, she is my sister; she didn't think you would give us the deal you gave her if you knew there were two of us."

"If I had known I would have given a room with to beds"

"This room will do it's not like our parents are made of money"

The man seemed to have bought the story until he asked "why were you going to hit whoever rang the bell?"

"Crazy woman's been following me I was worried she want to kill one of us, which is also why our parents aren't here there covering our tracks while making their own"

He didn't seem to buy it "I want you out tomorrow" he said as he left and the pizza boy was about to pull up.

The plan went without a hitch but the delivery boy saw his face so they would have to leave straight after they call the cops. After consuming most of the pizza, David laid on the bed to allow his body to rest while but his mind was another thing.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 a new world

Chapter 3

A new world

INSIDE DAVID'S MIND

In a room surrounding a conference like table.

"We need to find my father" David said "we should try to find him so that we can use the inter dimensional travel device he created, all the nations on this world will be on high alert at any time the sooner the better, any objections?"

Ned raised his hand "I think it may be too dangerous who know what will be on the other side waiting for us"

Now it was jacks turn to state his opinion with his 16 hundreds British accent "I do not think that would matter, whether we stay or go there will be danger, however since David is unable to stand the sight of a dead human body I would advise we go rather than stay since it's less likely that there will be humans on the other side than here."

Everybody waited as Mark wrote what he wanted to say on a white board "I agree with David" Gloria read from the bored followed by "I also agree"

"Then it's settled we leave first thing." David said as they all faded out and went into a dream state.

THE NEXT MORNING

David woke Gloria up as she would have to drive the body until more appropriate clothing was acquired which was their second goal first was to make sure that the delivery boy would live long enough for the police to save him.

After entering the room they had tied him up in she saw he was awake and full of fear she bought a bottle of water and a piece of pizza in with her "if you make a sound I will kill you" she said with a evil smile on her face. With great difficulty she moved him into the room with the television and placed him on a chair and turned the television on the Disney channel and removed the restraints keeping his mouth shut and brought the bottle to his face allowing him to drink the whole bottle and then fed him the pizza and gave him another drink to wash it down before re-applying the restraints.

"somebody will be here soon in the meantime just wait here, also don't bother telling the police we will be long gone before they even get here" she said as she left.

First stop a men's wear store; this is going to be awkward.

It took half an hour to finally find a map which she 'borrowed without permission or intention to return' and she was stunned by the failure that she did not notice that there was a menswear store right next to the place she got the map from after entering and eventually found some men's clothes that would fit David and a long suit that would fit Mark. She entered the changing room almost unnoticed removed her clothing which then Mark took control almost hitting his head on the roof which didn't make him feel any more comfortable after putting the suit on and placing all the other clothing into Gloria's bag and slender-ported to a location just outside of

LOCATION CLASSIFIED

Slender walked to the base immediately military pointed weapons at him making him stop dropped to his knees and allowed David to take control the changing of the body's form shock and frightened the soldier's "good afternoon sir's" David said as he looked up "I wish to speak to my father who is working here on the inter dimensional travel device"

shocked by the knowledge of classified information that he had one of the soldiers radioed his commander who upon being told of the situation told them to "let him in" the soldier looked back over to David to find that he had changed his clothing from a suit that was far too big for him to blue shorts white shirt and sunglasses.

"Shall we?" said David as he lead the way to the gate which opened for him.

David was escorted to his father so that he wouldn't wander off on the way.

David was surprised to see his father slacking off instead of working hard while everybody else just followed his conflicting instructions. As he approached him he heard his father's orders as the lower a beam into place "lower, lower, lower, lower, too low too low to high ar forget it" he said in a defeated tone.

He went back to his seat little this is when he finally noticed David was there in his seat, drinking his drink. "What are you doing here" he said

Looking for you actually" David replied "I want to go to another dimension, and if you refuse I will reveal your little secrets" he threatened

His father filled with dread knowing full well what David meant, immediately returning to the construction and finished himself in a matter of ours and when he came out h was pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong sir" said one of the other scientist out of concern

"Oh he's fine just terrified" David told him

"It's done now go" his father said

"About time! I finished downloading the contents of this server an hour ago" David said

Also before I go you might need to call Australia and get the Brisbane police to go to the motel on Flanders Street in room 17 there is a man tied up.

As he dashed to the, Inter dimensional travel device activating it and leaving his home dimension.

What was on the other side will amaze him for the rest of his life.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 friend or fiend

Chapter 4 FRIENDS OR FIENDS

The process of dimensional travel was more of a strain on the body David expected as he passed out right after arrival in the new dimension.

Luckily he teleported into just the right location and time since just as he appeared two sisters just happened to be walking by one calling the ambulance the other moving his body onto the sidewalk.

SOME TIME LATER

David awoke in a hospital at least he assumed it was a hospital because of the devices measuring his heart rate and brain activity, etc.

When a doctor arrived in his room shortly after awakening, he appeared to look similarly to the Pokémon chancy, David of course though it was a hallucination perhaps from hitting his head on the way down.

"Ah you're awake" said the doctor "we were unable to find any logs of your medical history or even your existence so when you feel up for it we would like for you to answer some questions"

"I have some questions of my own, you answer my questions and I'll answer yours" David replied

"Fair enough"

"Where am I? How did I get here? And can I remove this needle from my arm?" David asked consecutively not stopping for breath until he finished

"Ok, to the first you are at the bells hospital," he said as he removed the needle from David's arm "and a pair of young ladies called and brought you here you were very lucky another hour and you'd have fallen into a coma" the doctor finished

"One last question, where either of the girls named Maxine?" David asked fearfully

"No they were Vanessa and lizzie evvee" the Doctor answered

"Good, when I leave I would like to get their address so that I can thank them personally"

"Fine, now for my questions. Where do you live?"

"Nowhere"

"ookk, how old are you"

"14 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, 2 days 7 hours 53 minutes old….now" David answered

"Didn't need that exact but all well. What type are you"

"Type?" This confused David if this wasn't a hallucination then he would have to select an elemental type that sounds about right but then he would also have to select one for each of the other personas. So he answered the question honestly "I don't know"

"hmm this will make it more difficult to treat your wounds in future, just two more questions, what's your name?"

"David" he answered

"David who"

"That's it it's just David"

"Ok last one what was the cord connected to your spine?"

David smiled the first question that was on a topic that he wanted to discuss "it is a USB cord that connects my brain to whatever USB device I plug it into I can use it to learn large amounts of information in short periods of time use computers more efficiently and create items virtually" he finished as he slowly stood up. "What time is it?"

"11pm, if you need to you can remain here for the rest of the night, I would recommend you do this, it will give us a chance to do a DNA test to determine your type and make sure you haven't got a concussion"

"no I need to go"

"David for your sake I recommend you stay" the doctor said as he forced David to lie down and used hypnosis on him sending David into a deep sleep.

After waking up several hours later.

David sat up gasping for air as if he had been holding his breath. It was at this point David noticed that his arms where more muscular than before "this isn't possible" he said to himself pulling his shirt up and saw a strong six pack "could it be that dimensional transportation changes fats into amino acids" he thought

David stood up and started to walk out of the room down the hallway. He was lucky for two reasons the signs where in English and that he didn't bump into anybody, continuing down to reception.

Once at the reception desk noticed the receptionist looked similar to a Slackoff a Pokémon that sleeps most of the time and hence when awake very gullible, he shook the sleeping receptionist to wake her to no avail. He moved over to the seats where only a few soon to be patients were seated.

Grabbing hold of one of the seats and tearing it of the floor that it was bolted to he threw it at the reception desk destroying the desk chair and the Pokémon's sleep.

"What who did that?" she asked sleepily

"I did, I tried to wake you but you didn't wake so I threw a chair at your desk. Now I was discharged about half an hour ago however the doctor did not return my clothes."

"ok what's your name" she asked

"David"

"ok just a moment" she said as she stood up and slowly walked into the storage to retrieve the clothing after 10 minutes she finally returned "here you go" she said as she gave David his clothing back

"Two more things before I leave, I was brought in by a pair of girls I believe they were Vanessa and Lizzie evvee, would I be able to get their address I want to thank them in person."

"Yes one moment" she said as she searched the names on the computer after finding them "their address is 42 thunderbolt streets, now what was the other thing?"

"Where is the restroom?"

After changing and leaving the hospital he started to move into the town as he just realised he has no idea where Thunderbolt Street is or if it's even in the same town.

He sighed "guess I might as well see what I can do here will I wait for sunrise" he said to himself bolting strait to a building running several steps up and upon feeling the effects of gravity kicked off and did a backflip he was certainly more aerodynamic and faster and stronger taking a deep breath of air.

"Suns rising, better get moving" he said to himself he started to sprint north reading every sign on the way in searching for Thunderbolt Street after 20 minutes of searching he was out of breath thirst and out of luck.

Feeling faint he dragged himself to the nearest house still huffing and puffing for air. After managing to get to the door and pull himself together he knocked on the door still breathing rather heavily when the door opened "hello?" greeted a young girl

She had black skin and hair and had yellow rings near her ears and neck and deep red eyes.

"Hello would I *breath* be able to have *breath* a class of water?" David asked still catching his breath

He stood up and looked at the girl "you look starving," she said tilting her head slightly "would you like to come in for breakfast?"

"err *deep breath*that would be nice thanks" he said as she led him inside. It was a rather large house with beautiful furniture with a sky blue lounge set, a 50 inch flat screen television the walls were red which clashed with the lounge set she led him to the dining room where he sat while she brought him a glass of water and cooked him some breakfast.

While he waited David rested his head on the table he was already exhausted and it needed to rest perhaps it would be better after eating.

IN DAVID'S MIND

"My god I'm exhausted!" shouted David to the near empty room.

"I thought you stopped believing in god?" said Ned

"Yes and no" David responded "Jack!" David shouted to gain jacks attention; he immediately started walking towards David

"Yes?"

"I need you to go to the self-repair area and find out if there is anything wrong my body seems to be occurring errors of some sort."

Just before Jack could respond the mental world of his mind shook the girl was trying to wake him.

Back into reality

After waking up and apologising he started to consume the breakfast she made, although he didn't know what it was he knew that it was some sort of meat.

"Thank-you for breakfast… I must apologise I have not introduced myself, my name is David" he said sticking his hand to the girl

"nice to meet you my name is Umber Evvee, I am a Umbreon" she said as she shook his hand …"what are you?"

…

"I just noticed that you cooked enough breakfast for several people" David said quickly changing the topic

"yeah they're for my sisters"

David quickly remembered that the two girls who saved his life shared the last name Evvee "would too of your sisters happen to have the names Vanessa and Lizzie?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"They literally saved my life at least that's what the doctor said, I guess I'll leave a note" He said while pulling a piece of paper from his sleeve that he nicked from the hospital "can I borrow a pen?"

"o yeah" she went to get a pen "here" she said giving him the pen.

After writing the note

"Thank you for breakfast please give this not to Vanessa or lizzie for me" he asked while handing the note.

"Sure thing, hope to see you again" she said as he was leaving

"Likewise" he responded exiting through the door

Curiosity got the better of her as she opened the note and read it while it was difficult due to the poor handwriting it said

To Vanessa and Lizzie Evvee

You saved my life, I am in your dept, we will meet again on Monday.

Signed David, Mark, Gloria, Ned and Jack

She closed the note "why did he write so many signatures" she thought, Umber noticed that each signature was in different hand writing this confused her a little.

End of chapter 4

**Authors note: whoa that was a long one I am still working on getting more ideas for names of characters, if you could suggest some (and they must sound similar to their species).**


End file.
